The 4th Quarter Quell: The Concrete Jungle
by Massducks20
Summary: Last year's Games left a lot to be desired for President Xavier, so this year the 4th Quarter Quell has a new head gamemaker and is sure to be a hit. SYOT and see if they have what it takes to survive the Concrete Jungle that is controlled by a gamemaker who must please. Please give this a chance its my first Fanfic! Rated T because it is The Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1: Quell Announcement

**So this is my first fanfic, and it's a SYOT. The form is on my profile, and I will only be accepting through PMs, and I hope you enjoy!**

**_President Xavier _****POV:**

Sitting in my office, I thought about how last year the Games were sad, the arena was boring and so were the tributes. So I "took care of" last year's gamemaker and this year I hope the new gamemaker Sterling Silver will do much better. I look up as he enters my office and smile, I could tell he felt uncomfortable. "Please tell me you have a fresh and thrilling new idea for the 4th Quarter Quell?" I asked hopeful, and he did not disappoint, the arena is to be known as the Concrete Jungle. The arena is going to feature an abandoned city with the Cornucopia to be in the city square with only three exits that divide the city. The city will be broken up into three parts, downtown, the ghetto, and the outskirts, and each section will have different mutts such as rabid street dogs and many more that lurk in the alleyways. I smile evilly as my assistant Cherry, comes in to tell us it is time for the Quell Announcement. "Wonderful, let's go shall we," I say looking over at Sterling. He smiles still looking uneasy but relieved at the same time that I had approved his arena design. When Sterling and I reach the crowd that as gathered, I look at Sterling admiring how he was truly brilliant yet so young, I say to him, "If the Games this year do not please, I will kill you very slowly and guarantee that no one will recognize your corpse." He looked at me terrified, and can only muster a nod. I smile and tell him he better get started. Once he has left, I proceed to the podium from which I will address the country. I look over the vast crowd that has gathered to hear this year's twist, I smile as a young boy no more the five, comes over carrying a small gold box, that contains the twists for the Quarter Quell. I take the card out and waited until I had the crowd's undivided attention and said, "For the 4th Quarter Quell, to remind the rebels that even the wealthy crumble to the strength of the Capital. Only children of the wealthiest families of each district will be reaped, and there will be no volunteers." As I finish speaking, I can hear the excitement in the crowd as they begin to discuss this year's twist. I smile as I think to myself what is going on in the districts. This year's Quell will be the best yet.

**A/N: So this is the first chapter of my first Fanfic! Let me know what you think and make sure you submit your tributes to me through PM. You can submit up to 4 tributes! May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor!**


	2. Chapter 2: Tribute List Updated

**Hey! J Here is the tribute list so far! If you want to be a part of the 4****th**** Quarter Quell make sure you send me a PM and don't forget that the form can be found on my profile!**

**Tribute List**

District 1:

F:** Reserved by: ****_Emmeline C. Thornbrooke_**

M:

District 2:

F: **Alissia Ravenwood (13) – ****_ZoeythePinkNinja_**

M:

District 3:

F: **Reserved by: ****_Baron Von Fish_**

M: **Reserved by: ****_Baron Von Fish_**

District4:

F: **Reserved by: ****_Hollowplaces_**

M: **Percy Linard (17) - ****_Hollowplaces_**

District 5:

F:

M:

District 6:

F:** Kayvi Breet (13) - ****_RiseOfTheLemming_**

M:** Korvan Breet (13) - ****_RiseOfTheLemming_**

District 7

F: **Julia "Jewels" Bettsap (15) - ****_GigiandMad_**

M:

District 8:

F:** Alicia Lauren (12) – ****_CatchingFire75_**

M:** Aden "Red-Haired" Hanran (18) -****_ TypeWritersAreCool_**

District 9:

F:

M: **Rye Kuna (14) – ****_TypeWritersAreCool_**

District 10:

F:

M:

District 11:

F:

M:

District 12:

F:** Jessica (Jesse) Mason (16) – ****_He4artBreaker101_**

M:

**A/N: So here are the tributes so far! So I just wanted to thank everyone for submitting tributes! Keep on submitting tributes! I am still in need of bloodbaths, so if i could get a couple that would be great! Thank You and May The Odds Be Ever In Your Favor! :)**


End file.
